projectfreelancerindexfandomcom-20200214-history
AI Leo
Summary Leo is an AI with an attitude and is whammin' slammin' bootylicious. Biography Canon Biography: : One of the most recent programs created. The Leo unit is very useful for the training of agents, due to his highly-calibrated training skiils. The android form is an improved model and the AI himself seems more aggressively confident and dominant. I am interested to see how young Agent Dover copes with this AI. Written Biography: : Being one of the newest A.I. units created, Leonard does not have much of a history. He was awakened with the knowledge that he was one of the few designed with such refined combat skills, and perhaps this reinforced the arrogant personality that he exhibits. Upon meeting his agent, however, Leonard was not impressed. He noticed that others around them tended to be much older in appearance, and probably held many more years of experience. This, of course, raised questions in his head as to why he got placed with such a young agent, especially if he was such an improved model. Leo does not realize that perhaps he was being a bit hypocritical during his quick judgement, seeing as how he was inexperienced compared to the other A.I. Though he was slightly disappointed at their first meeting, Leo is thankful that he was brought to life and has an agent to work with. Personality Written Personality: : Arrogance and confidence seem to be the most prominent personality traits of the Leo Unit. While he is designed to take orders, Leonard tends to be very opinionated and believes that his strategies are the best, and will press his beliefs until given a firm “no". Even when given “no" for an answer, at times he will persist in his suggestions. Leo is aggressive and sometimes does not think of the consequences behind his actions or words before they are carried out. He will not admit to his mistakes unless called out on them directly. When given criticism, Leonard keeps a calm exterior but knowing that he did something “wrong" or that he didn’t supply the “best" choices, seems to stir something similar to self-consciousness within. Leonard is very driven to being the best and has the mindset that he will stop at nothing to ensure success. Butting heads with Agent Dover because of his headstrong attitude was something that happened almost immediately during their first meeting, but he is trying to become more tolerant and understanding for the sake of his relationship with the young agent. He realizes that they both have a lot to prove, and does not wish to disappoint. Miscellaneous Information Physical Description(s): : GENDER: Male : HEIGHT: Six feet, two inches (6’2). : WEIGHT: Two-hundred and ten pounds (210). : RACE: Caucasian. : COLOR OF EYES: Blue. : COLOR OF HAIR: Light brown. Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths: :: Because he is programmed specifically for combative situations, Leonard is very capable of making decisions on a whim. He is quick to think and learn, though hard-headed as he may be. His dominant personality makes it easy for him to take control of a situation and turn it in their favor. :: The fact that he has no wear-and-tear on his record is a definite strength. Though it may mean that he is more unpredictable for future malfunctions, Leo believes that it makes him more durable and able to withstand whatever is thrown at he and his agent. Weaknesses: :: Because he believes he’s the best, Leonard has a hard time accepting criticism. While he realizes that everyone makes mistakes, he does not wish to be in the category of “everyone". He will think himself to the point of making even more mistakes once he is told he’s done something wrong. Success reigns above all for Leo, and this drive may backfire on him. He doesn’t take the time to think about the consequences of his actions or the emotions of others Likes and Dislikes: Likes: :: Learning about humanity and their history, being social (despite the fact that he’s rather hard to get along with himself), being placed in high intensity situations, meeting new people, being challenged, hearing praise, succeeding, seeing that his hard work is actually paying off, loud noises, and believe it or not, he actually enjoys seeing Dover happy. Dislikes: :: Failure, being told he’s made a mistake, making said mistakes, unclear motives, people who get upset over his more “risky" ideas, being underestimated, rooms that are /too/ clean, and negative human emotions. Other Information: : TEAM: Team Alpha. : PROJECT STATUS: Functional. : CURRENT AGENT: Agent Dover. : PREVIOUS AGENTS: None. : RESTORATION HISTORY: None. : DATE OF CREATION: October 26, 2537. : IDENTITY CODE: 1012.